


Aisutaron

by Sunōbādo (HeidraKeirgrass)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Manga & Anime, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28638324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeidraKeirgrass/pseuds/Sun%C5%8Db%C4%81do
Summary: Idfk, random ideas come to me and I decide if they meet my standards.The Lady of the North has grown tried of her  passive life as the submissive wife and passive mother. She never had much attachment for her title and is more interested in seeing the world below her Snowy domain.Run ins with a half-breed and strangely dressed teenager will occur.And traipsing through the territory of a different demon lord will prove interesting.Read if you like, I just write fanfics in my spare time when the mood takes me.
Relationships: Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not the most well-versed in Japanese culture so If I do something distinctly wrong that doesn't seem like its on purpose you're welcome to politely point out what's wrong and tell me why.  
> And I know, three syllables on names. I'm freaking trying man.

"-Father said he was proud of me!" Kakedashi squalled, excitedly moving his arm, unable to sit still for me. I smiled and let him flap for a moment before again making him still.  
"That's wonderful, little one," I crooned to him pouring water over his head, gently working the knots and twigs out of his hair. "What else happened on your trip?" I asked as sweet as ever, infinitely patient with him even when he squirmed to get away from my hands.  
"Father showed me how to hunt wolves, weakling mutts." he answered with the same sadistic tone of his father and my breath hitched.  
"Kakedashi, we are strong from years of good breeding and training. There's no honor in killing the weak." I held back my distaste, but made sure he knew I was unhappy with this lesson his foolish father was teaching him.  
"But Father said-"  
"That they're vermin, disrespectful and encroaching upon our territory," I finished for him and the slight whine in his voice as he hummed an affirmative was all I needed to know that he still held my word above his father's. For now anyways. "My father allowed the wolf tribes to stay in our territory because they were here before us, and they make a very good defensive line on our southern border. I cannot convince your father of all the good they provide, but you must learn it, dearest. So long as you don't give them cause to distrust you, I can see to it that they'll assist you if you ever find yourself out there and in need, my precious owlet." I cooed and kissed the top of his head. He said nothing, silent in his contemplation. At least for now I can try to teach him the value of allies. 

Kakedashi gave me a quiet farewell and thank you before he dashed away to once more seek out the attention of Tsunokao, but at least my owlet wouldn't be thinking of blood shed.  
"Suzume?" I sighed heavily.  
"Yes, m'lady?" My cheery little Sparrow replied, inching closer to me with all the eagerness of a hound.  
"Do you think Kakedashi will grow to have a conscience?" I asked monotonously, running my hands through my thick bulk of white hair.  
"I believe he will, with m'lady's continued efforts to curb the bad behavior her mate teaches him." She chipped approaching me from behind and combed my hair with her short, thin fingers.  
"But what if I were to depart from his world? Would Tsunokao spin a tale to manipulate my Owlet?"  
Suzume did not reply right away, whistling lightly as he considered the question. "You've always made sure to correct master Kakedashi's understanding. Lord Tsunokao is not always right or wrong, but you taught master Kakedashi's to think before acting. And after a good lesson like this afternoon, hopefully he's smart enough to not listen to Lord Tsunokao's lies."  
"Hopefully, but not yet?" I droned.  
"Hopefully, m'lady. He's just a fledgling who needs more guidance, until he notices females anyhow. If he hasn't learned anything from you by then, he'll never learn, sadly." Suzume gave a long-winded sigh, removing the decorations in my hair, straightening it.  
"I should have demanded more time with my Owlet." I mused, getting to my feet. Suzume followed, gentle as ever, but now forced to work with the lower half of my hair with her being so short.  
"M'lady, perhaps a vacation would help. Master Kakedashi should come with; m'lady could foster more positive traits assuming Lord Tsunokao does not follow."  
"He won't if we don't go far. But he'll try to hear what I tell my son and interfere…" I shook my head. "No. It's time. I can only hope that Kakedashi will understand and will not fall into the habits of his father." I turned to look at Suzume. "Inform Tsunokao that I wish to visit Aisutaron hot springs."  
"Yes, m'lady, right away." she chipped and disappeared.  
I'm so tired of this role, passive wife, passive mother. He'll not get another Owlet from me when already has what he wants and needs. It's high time I found something that I want, someone I want.


	2. Chapter 2

I heaved a sigh, my wings steadily bearing as I lost the warmer current. Suzume rested, clutched in my talons. No common Owl would carry such a small defenseless creature without killing it, but my little servant's minor comfort was something I could easily spare. Oh the value of allies! Of course I have no idea if she'd ever turn on me if she suddenly became more powerful than I, but I only hope that in that situation she'd remember that I often tried to treat her well. There were some servants that even I lost my patience with, but most, especially her, had enough sense to know their limits and boundaries.   
I caught another updraft, sailing high above the winter scape of my domain. Wolves trailed after a large buck. Oh it's been months since I last hunted. I focused on the great beast and opened my claws for Suzume to fly free. She clutched one of my toes as she ascertained my intentions and feld before I could begin my dive.   
I grew in my dive, letting loose to my true form to take down the ignorant creature. I exerted little effort to bring it down, my weight alone barring down on it at such a velocity was enough to break its bones.   
I reared my head around just as the pack of yokai came marching up to me. They weren't afraid of me; my pattern was recognized by the tribes. I bowed my head in a figure eight and they nodded, allowing me to steal a bite before I returned to the sky. I downed a beakful of fur, meat and bones. Having something for my gizzard to grind helped me focus on important tasks; such as the planned flight to the south. If I ever came back I would be to retake my position as Lady of the North, to kill Tsunokao, and have full claim over my Owlet again. That fool better not give me reason to return.   
A deep growl rested in my throat as I slowly shifted back into a less conspicuous form. Suzume soon returned to me, dashing in front of my head a few times and kept pace in front of me. I chirped and rushed to grab her. She came to me easily enough and completely undamaged. When she grasped my toes again I loosened my grip for her to get comfortable. 

The embers of dusk drifted by just as the sight of steam reached my eyes. Suzume warbled happily as we neared the hot springs. I was glad to be there so early. A day to relax and retrieve something then we would begin the journey anew. My Sparrow lightly pecked my foot and I freed her again, only she did not leave my side. Her appearance already caught the attention of a common owl, but it didn't dare go after her with me present.   
Suzume landed before me with a chip and a puff of air escaping her. I grunted landing on the heavy side. I growled and sneered as I shifted again. "How could I have let myself get so out of practice, Suzume?" I asked her breathlessly.   
"Tis not your fault, m'lady. I think that Tsunokao would be more cautious however if he had seen you on more regular flights. So perhaps it's for the best and besides, you'll regain your skills in no time." She remarked with no small amount of enthusiasm.   
"Skills with a blade are a different story," I muttered dryly but smiled as she gave a tittering laugh. "Would you please find us Suchuwādo and inform him of our presence here. You know I wish to be off soon."  
She bowed and scurried off. Soon. Soon I'll be free to fly.


End file.
